


Good Morning

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [387]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint is a morning person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> A common misconception about Phil and Clint was that Phil was a morning person while Clint hates the idea of getting out of bed when, actually, it’s the complete opposite. It only looked that way because Coulson looked so put together five minutes after leaving their bedroom and, well, Clint is Clint.

Even Natasha had a hard time believing this until she had to spend a few nights with these two adults stranded in themiddleofnowhere, Canada.

It started out ordinarily enough. Natasha got out of bed, rinsed her mouth clean of that cottony feeling, went to the psuedo-kitchen their little cabin offered, and got an apple out of the supply stash they had - they were good for about a week if they didn’t try to kill each other first. She peeled the apple of its skin - she’s never been a fan - and sliced it into bite-sized pieces. 

Clint came stomping into the cabin, looking very much like an angry Sasquatch carrying a bundle of wood. Clint pulled the mask covering his nose and mouth down and grinned at Natasha. 

“Well, Good Morning, Tasha!” He greeted brightly. “I thought for sure you were going to sleep the day away.” He took off his coat and dusted his pants off.

Natasha glanced at her watch and confirmed that it was seven in the morning. She raised her eyebrows at Clint, deeming this to be a severely weird situation. “Did you sleep at all last night?” She asked.

“I did, and I slept very comfortably, how about you?” Clint walked towards the fireplace and dumped the bundle of wood there. He took a few and headed for the kitchen, starting a fire to probably cook breakfast in.

“I slept.” She answered. 

“How do you take your eggs? And would you like coffee or tea?” He asked.

“Over easy. I’ll take earl grey if you have it.” 

Clint whistled a tune and grabbed a pouch from their supply stash. When he opened it, Natasha was pleasantly surprised to find that it contained an assortment of teas. 

Clint must have noticed the slight rise of her eyebrows because he was grinning at her. “I’ll take rose. You know what they say, a good cup of tea is like a hug from the world itself.” 

Suddenly, a grumpy, sleep ruffled looking Phil slumped out of the other bedroom, looking like he’d been through hell and back fighting off his sheets. “Clint, we talked about this.”

“What did I do?” Clint asked, taking the kettle off of the fire and making a cup of instant coffee for Phil, and teas for him and Natasha.

“It’s too early for anything.” Phil grimaced, slamming his head on the table with a soft thud. “Why can’t we wake up at noon?”

“Early bird gets the worm.” Clint countered.

“I don’t want worms. I want to sleep.”

Clint hummed in reply and set the cups down on the table. “I made you coffee because I know you don’t like tea first thing in the morning.” He kissed the top of Phil’s head. Phil groaned in response, something that sounded suspiciously like “I hate you” to Natasha’s ears..

“Why?” Clint asked. “I’m just trying to make the world hug each other. You know what they say, a good cup of-”

“You need to stop being so damn happy. It’s too early in the morning for it.” Phil cut him off.

“You’re adorable when you just woke up.” Clint told him and kissed his cheek before working on breakfast. 

Natasha just sat there, processing the new information given to her. Well, Clint was a better cook than Phil or her anyway, so it’s probably for the best that Clint was the morning person.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/147141679081/its-been-raining-non-stop-for-two-days-now)


End file.
